Lost in the cold dark
by KittyCatShadow
Summary: There he was again. Stuck in the white room. Listening, waiting, watching for the black cold mist that always brings him back into the dark. HRE/GermanyxItaly. Rating because I'm nervous.


(A/N:Hello all. In the deep dark parts of me this story rose to the surface...but in the end my Happy warriors won out and the they gave you the happy ending. I suck at writing love...and practicly everything eles..but...anyway This is a thought of Germany's missing memories come to life. And...thats all I can think of to give you. This one is dedicated to one of my very awesome friends **Yuki-Chan **She read it said it was good so I decided instead of deleting it..post it here. She gave me the hope! Also sorry if the people are alot OOC. So here gose! Enjoy! :D)

**Disclaimer!:**I _don't_ own **Hetalia** or a_ny _Of its characters!

* * *

It happens every time. The small mist consuming him into the silent dark. The cold chill of each second ticking by ever so slowly. He cant sleep it away. He cant sleep at all. All he can do is watch, wait, listen, and feel.

Nothing ever crosses his mind now. Its just numb.

There he sits in the white room, waiting. His black cloak surrounding him in a dark puddle. His hat in lap, slightly drooping. He watches for any signs with his light blue eyes. His pale skin reflecting the room. Blonde hair shining but slightly dirty. He just waits.

He flicks his eyes to the left, then to the right. Nothing but silence.

But suddenly somthing happens. His stomache lurches and his heart beats at a fast pace. Its here.

But wait...?

Where is the black mist? Where is the usual chill that sends him into shock? All he can see now is a pink mist, replacing the black. He watches as it comes near him.

Instead of the cold he feels warmth. The pink mist is bringing warmth to him. But as soon as hope reaches his heart and he tries touching it, the mist slowly looses its color and turns black. The cold freezes him in place. Fear corses through his veins as it dose everyday. And every time the mist brings him back in the dark.

A repeated cycle.

He closes his eyes and waits to be drug back in again. And finally the cold numbs him till he feels no more.

* * *

He opens his eyes and is greeted by a bright white. Hes in the room again. Taking his hat off he sits down in his usual position. There he waits again for the black mist. His eyes flick left and right, and then after what seems like forever, the mist appears again. But this time blue.

He dosnt reach out this time. He only waits.

The blue mist gose around the room, being followed by matching eyes. Soon enough the room is filled and he is surrounded.

Yet he dosnt reach out.

Moments pass and still the mist dosnt fade its color and the chill dosnt return. His heart beats fast and he still dosn't reach.

But instead he hears a voice. Its been so long since he used his own or heard another one. Its only silence anymore.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice is Italian, like the one belonging to a angel he remembers from such a long time ago, yet still fresh in mind.

A dark figure is seen from the mist. He sees the figure take a step and he is then hit with a painful shock. Gasping for breath he grabs his arm and head. There is a rush of memories.

He sees...Prussia...his brother. He looked so sad as he gazed into the eyes of the silver haired man.

The flashes fade and he sees the figure take another step. More pain endulfs his body and he takes a step back for balance. More flashes this time with information.

He sees himself in another body learning, living, feeling. They fade out again and he sees the figure take another step. More pain rushes through out his body and he calls out, groaning.

Hes in the body again, except older. He is walking through a forest. Whispering words that talk about a desendent of Ancient Rome. He feels the body stop. There in front of him is a box.

It reads tomatoes.

He taps on it and the box starts to shake. Soon enough he rips the top off and someone pops out. Is that-...Could it be-...It must be- The person crying for his life has light aburn hair. It surrounds the angels of his heartshaped face. He opens his eyes which have small tears in them. They are honey amber. He stops crying and suddenly looks happy. The man smiles and then he finally realizes.

Italy?

The one from a long time ago? The girl he once knew...? But the flashes go faster then anything and the pain increases in his head.

But in the fast images whirling past him, the young mans face appears above them all. He now recognizes him easily. Not as the child he once knew as a girl, yet actually a boy. But the childish man he now is.

As if they have been friends for the longest time he calls out in a shaky voice."I-italy?" he blinks. His voice, its so deep. They are back in the white room, mist gone. The now fully grown Italy smiles, eyes twinkling."Ive misses you Holy Rome. Come on..lets go..."

Italy turns but looks behind him, waiting. He holds out a hand and finally the blonde reaches out, taking it in his grasp and holding it tightly.

A name finally reaches his mind. The things he was seeing was still himself, but diffrent. His name..was now Germany. He held a diffrent life but this one still had Italy in it.

It was strange to think that his first love was actually a boy. But he ignored it because he was still deeply, madly, in love with the childish man. No matter what gender.

A white flash came across his line of vision till it was too blinding and he had to close his eyes.

* * *

When he woke up again he was in a room. Not the cold white room with the awaiting, numbing mist. But in a actual room. He was on the floor still gripping a hand. He blinked a few times and heard a voice cry out, "Germany! Oh I was so worried! I just found you here passed out!"

His gaze fell upon the speaker. Italy. There he was in the flesh. Though having a worried look in his eyes he was still the same as a child.

He felt warm tears about to spill over his eyes."Italy?" Yes he knew he was Germany now. Finally regained his memories. But right now all he wanted to do was hold Italy. Make sure this wasnt a dream. That his one and true love wouldnt disappear.

Italy held a shocked look. He had never seen Germany on the brink of tears. And with that smile on his face a flash of someone he once knew went in mind."Y-yes Germany?" he said after a while in a soft voice.

Germany reached out and held onto Italy, earning a surprised squeak. Tears rushing down his pale cheeks he whispered into the Italians ear.

"I've loved you since the 900's."

Italys eyes widened. He always had the sneaking suspicion of this...but was it really true? He believed it. Joyful tears fell of Italy's cheek."I missed you Holy Rome...Welcome back.." They let go just barley and finally shared and awaiting kiss.

There in his mind, Germany knew he would be in the cold or dark anymore. Italy was his flame. His warmth and light forever.

* * *

**The end.**

**(EHEHEHEHEH...to the people...I really messed up on this there was soooo many errors! I had to fix it..so sorry to the people who read it untill before...)**

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always nice but have a wonderful day!**

**-KittyCatShadow**


End file.
